


A Different Kind of Legacies

by btvscharmedgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Lizzie wakes up one morning suddenly able to do magic without siphoning anything and breaking faucets and cabinet doors, bringing Willow to the Salvatore School to investigate the newest slayer.
Relationships: Dawn Summers/Josie Saltzman, Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	A Different Kind of Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies or Buffy or any character that appears. I am merely playing with these amazing characters.
> 
> AN: Hey guys… So for those of you who are not on twitter, I let polls decide the following things: Lizzie is the slayer, which make this a Hizzie fic. The timeline for Legacies is post season one, with a few alterations. Mainly Handon never happened and Hope did not jump. The timeline for Buffy is moved so that the series finale happened two years before the story. Penelope is gone so she won't appear in this one. Josie is going to be pair with Dawn.
> 
> So I was planning on waiting until I have at least four chapters written, but I've been having trouble writing lately so I figure I'll post this chapter and see how the story is received. My fic Wolf Woes was a big hit and reading the feedback was a big motivator. So I hope y'all like this one as well. It might be a little while before the next chapter though.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. I swear I edited, but catching mistakes is not my fortay and I'm using a new program that is free instead of Word.
> 
> Legacies – Buffy – Legacies

Willow's eyes snapped open as a sudden rush of power surged through her, a tell-tale sign a new slayer had awoken. This was a recurring feeling that happened every few weeks. Sometimes they were grouped closer together, other times she would go over a month without feeling the rush of power. She closed her eyes again and focused on the magical signature to see which potential this new slayer was.

"Babe," she said as her eyes snapped open. She rolled onto her side to face her sleeping wife. "Faith. Wake up," she said and then gently shook her wife.

Faith groaned loudly and rolled towards her wife, a protect hand on her protruding belly. "Are we bein' attacked?" she mumbled sleepily with her eyes still closed.

"No."

"Then why are ya wakin' me?" she growled lightly, her eyes opening slightly. "I just fell asleep. Your daughter refused to stop kicking me."

Willow smiled widely and then rubbed her hand over Faith's pregnant stomach. "Were you being bad little one? It's not nice to kick your mommy like that." Her smile widened when she felt a little kick against her fingers.

"See, she admits it," Faith smiled. "Why'd ya wake me?"

Willow looked away from her wife's belly, her smile dropping as she remembered why she woke Faith. "The slayer in Virginia has awoken. I can feel where she is now."

"Finally," Faith yawned, and then winced and rubbed at the spot their daughter just kicked. "B will be happy. She's still griping about not getting to her while she was in Europe. Like it's Jane's fault the girl went home before she could get to her. Ever since then she's been bitchier than normal."

"That's because whoever this girl is, she's the last one we have to find. Every other slayer and potential has been located and documented. Besides, it's apocalypse season. Buffy's always moody this time of year," Willow stated.

Faith yawned again. "It doesn't help that ya went and told her about the mystical energy ya felt in Georgia last month."

"I still want to know what it was," Willow grumbled. "Whatever it was is important somehow. Knowing our luck something was raised from another dimension and is plotting the end of the world."

"Babe, when ain't there someone plottin' the end of the world?"

"You know what I mean. I don't like being in the dark," Willow said. She laid her hand on Faith's stomach. "Especially now. We have someone to fight for, and I want to make sure she gets to grow up as safe as possible."

"We will," Faith said and laid her hand over Willow's. "Can we go back to sleep now. I'm beat."

Willow smiled at Faith and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Sure babe."

Faith returned Willow's smile with one of her own and then slipped back to sleep. It had been a long day, and their daughter wasn't helping with the constant kicking.

Willow watch Faith sleep for a little while, marveling at how they came to be in this situation. Married, in love, and expecting a baby with the last person she ever expected. It had been a little over eight months since the night they conceived their daughter. Eight months since their entire world changed again.

At the time, Willow and Faith and been little more than friends with benefits. At least that's what they had both been telling themselves. Each had their own reasons for denying the growing love they shared for each other, the main reason being fear. Both women were afraid that allowing themselves to love the other would only end in heartache. That all changed one night eight months ago.

Willow had returned from her patrol with a small group of slayers. It was the same thing she did every week, except this time her group was ambushed by a demon. The demon exploded blue goo everywhere when Willow vanquished it, covering her in the icky substance.

When Willow returned to the compound, what once was an old school building, she found Faith lounging on Willow's bed with a book in her hand. After a quick shower, she returned to her bed and Faith, who was eagerly waiting for her to take care of the second H in her Double H theory. After a fight, she always got hungry and horny.

Unbeknownst to Willow, the demon she had vanquished was a Bellamite, a female demon from a single gender species, and it's blue blood gave Willow the ability to impregnate any woman she sleeps with for a short amount of time. It wasn't until weeks later, when Faith found out she was pregnant, that they learned about this. Much to everyone's surprise.

It was the knowledge of their daughter's impending arrival that forced them to acknowledge their mutual feelings and deal with them. They official started dating a few weeks later and got married a few months after that. As strange as everyone thought their coupling was, it felt right to them. They felt right together.

She quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed her laptop and slipped from the room to do some research.

The next morning, Faith waddled into the library to find her missing wife sitting at the large conference table, with her laptop out in front of her and a dozen or so books scattered around her, some closed, while other lay open.

"Here ya are," Faith sighed. "I've been lookin' everywhere for ya." She bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her wife's lips. "I was beginning to think you abandoned us."

"Never," Willow said, and then placed a kiss on Faith's covered belly. "I've just been doing research. I think I figured out why I haven't been able to pinpoint her exact location." She pointed to the screen hanging on the wall behind her.

Faith pulled the large black office chair out and carefully lowered herself into the seat. She looked up at the screen curiously. It had been two years since the fall of Sunnydale, and in those two years the gang had spent the majority gallivanting around the world at Willow's behest; collecting the slayers who were old enough to start training, while explaining to the parents of potentials and younger slayers what was to happening to their daughters. This slayer was the last of the slayers to be located. Her magical signature was almost always too faint for Willow to get an exact location, except a few times here and there where she traveled away from her home.

On the screen was two open website tabs, the one on the left was google maps, and the one on the right was the website to a school.

"She lives at a boarding school in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Faith looked to her wife and raised an eyebrow, clearly telling her to explain further.

Willow smiled widely at her. "It's a magic school," she exclaimed excitedly. "I did a spell and the entire school lit up with magical signatures. There are at least three hundred students."

"Really? Like three hundred of you walkin' around learning how to float pencils and shit?"

Willow nodded her head enthusiastically. She had heard rumors of magic schools over in Europe when she spent time with the Devon coven, but she hadn't expected to find one in the United States. She was impressed that they were able to keep their school a well-kept secret.

"And I think I know who the slayer is," Willow beamed. She tapped her keyboard and the screen behind her changed to a picture of a man standing next to three women. "So the website is kinda bland, which I think is because it's a cover for the real thing. I just haven't figured out how to access it yet. But there is an overview of the school and why it was founded. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes-Salvatore opened the school about 11 years ago to give their twin daughters, Elizabeth and Josette, the best schooling possible. One of them is the slayer."

"What makes ya think that?"

"In the last two years I have been able to pinpoint her location two times, the most recent being back in March. I check every record I could and found that the twins spent almost two weeks in Europe back in March."

"Make sense," Faith shrugged. "If her parents run the school, they'd live there year-round, and the school would always be masking her signature."

"My thoughts exactly," Willow said with pride in her voice. Everyone underestimated how smart Faith is. "I figure we can wait until school is likely to be over and then I'll pay a visit to the school."

"I'm coming with," Faith said.

"I can do this on my own," Willow said.

"We don't know what you're walking into Willow. What if this isn't a good witch school. What if they're teaching those kids black magic? What if the school is just a cover for something else?"

"When have you ever cared about walking into the unknown."

"Now, Red. I care right now. Call me irrational, or moody, or whatever, but I don't like the idea of you walking into this alone," Faith growled lightly.

"And there is no way I am letting you, my very pregnant wife, walk into this with me," Willow growled right back, and Faith looked away, knowing there was no way she could argue with that. "If it makes you feel any better, I will be taking someone with me."

Faith looked to Willow and nodded her head. "Good. So what's the game plan?"

"Well, since you're right and we don't know exactly what we're walking into, I figure we'll go incognito instead of straight forward. I've already made a call to the headmaster and set up an appointment to meet with him."

"Just like that? It can't have been that easy."

Willow shrugged her shoulders and said, "He asked how I found out about the school and I told him I did a spell to find all the schools across the world for my ward."

Faith laughed. "Little D's gonna love this. She's obsessed with those Harry Potter books."

"Which is why, she's the one coming with me," Willow stated with a smile. "I've already talked to Buffy and Giles about it. Buffy wanted to come too, but I told her I could handle this. We need her here just in case we need to stop an apocalypse from happening."

"I hate that I can't help," Faith grumbled. She rubbed her hand over her stomach coming to rest protectively at the bottom.

"In a few months you can go back to your demon fighting ways," Willow smirked.

Faith looked up at Willow with a sad look on her face. "I don't think I want to Will," she said shyly.

"What?" Willow asked, and then reached over to grab the hand that was resting on her armrest.

Faith bit her lip, an action that Faith only did when she was afraid to admit something.

"Hey," Willow said soothingly. "Whatever it is, it's okay. Just tell me, so I can help."

Faith smiled weakly at her. She knew she should be used to this by now, having Willow there to support her through everything. Ever since they learned she was pregnant, Willow had been nothing but loving and supportive. Still, she had spent most of her life struggling to survive on her own, that it was hard some days to allow Willow in.

"I love her, Willow," Faith finally admitted, the emotions swirling inside of her evident in her voice. "I love her, and I am terrified of something happening to us. I want to be here for you and for her, but when I go out slaying, I risk everything."

Willow squeezed her hand tightly. "Then don't go out honey. There are plenty of slayers to stop the end of the world. You don't have to go out slaying if you don't want to. You can stay here and teach the new slayers all your awesome moves."

"Then I'm just a coward," she growled.

"No baby. Living is the least cowardly thing to do and living for our daughter will never make you a coward. Nobody will fault you for wanting to see our daughter grow up."

"Maybe," Faith said dismissively.

Willow sighed heavily and sat back. "I love you Faith."

Faith visibly relaxed. "I love ya too, Red," she said. "So when do you leave?"

"In a week, and we'll be gone for at least three days, so don't go into labor before I get home." She smiled and then slid her chair over to Faith and leaned forward. "You hear that peanut. You're not allowed to come out until I get home."

Faith grunted as their daughter suddenly kicked, and then whined, "She loves you more than me."

"Well you are always complaining about her kicks," Willow pointed out.

"You'd be complainin' too if ya had a baby slayer kicking you in the damn kidney," Faith groaned and rubbed her side.

"Yeah, I'm really glad it was me who got you pregnant and not the other way around, because she'd probably break me," Willow emphasized.

"No probably about it, miss twig," Faith laughed.

Willow sat up and gave Faith a disgruntled look. "Hey!" She pouted. "Be nice or you won't get to have any fun with my so-called twig body."

Faith grinned allowing her dimples to show. "But I love your body."

Willow smiled, "And I love yours." She stood up and kissed her. "Come on. Buffy wants to see us. Arthur called this morning. Xander has to go to South Africa tomorrow to deal with a rogue slayer."

"How rogue?" Faith asked.

"From what Art said, bad. It's Kaya. She went off her meds last month and had a psychotic break. She killed Thabisa and then took off. They haven't been able to find her yet."

"He's going to bring her back?" Faith asked.

Willow nodded her head. "Sara is getting things set up, but Buffy wants you there too."

"I want to be there," Faith agreed.

Willow took Faith's hand and kissed her knuckles. "See. Even if you don't go out fighting, there is plenty that you can still do. You will always be needed."

Faith smiled, knowing her wife was right. Since setting up their operation, Faith had helped three rogue slayers, one with the same illness she suffered from, Bipolar 1 disorder, and two who just let the power bestowed upon them go to their heads. She knew nothing she ever did would change the past. She would always be Faith, the rogue slayer who killed two men, one in cold blood to help a wannabe demon. She would always regret turning away from the good guys, people who she wanted to be friends with, for the bad guys. The girl who allowed her deepest, darkest self, come out to play. There was no changing that, but she could at least help other girls like her from making the same mistakes. She could help those who have fallen off the right path, return to the light. That is something that she could offer the world.

Faith nodded her head and allowed Willow to help her up. She only had a few weeks left before the baby was due, and she was counting the days.

Legacies-Buffy-Legacies

Lizzie was having the strangest day, and it was kind of freaking her out.

It had all started when her twin sister Josie woke her up by yelling her name incredibly loud from across the room. She woke with glare already on her face but paused when she saw the reason why her sister was waking her. Flying above her were various objects from around the room slowly circling like a mobile. Lizzie looked to her sister wondering why she was making random items float above her.

"I'm not the one doing it," Josie said pointedly.

Lizzie gasped as she realized she was the one doing it. She hadn't even realized she was doing magic. It had been years since she or Josie performed magic in their sleep, and it only ever happened when they were in place with intense magic.

Being a siphoner witch, meant she had no magic of her own. She, like her sister, were forced to siphon magic from other supernatural beings or magical items in order to perform spells. That meant they had to physically be touching the object or person they were siphoning from. The school they lived in had magic flowing through the walls, but both sisters made sure that any magical item they kept in their room were far from their beds as they both had a tendency to perform magic without knowing they were doing it as children.

Lizzie reined in her magic, causing all the objects above her to drop, a move she wished she hadn't done. Her heavy stapler landed on her head before falling into her lap. "Ow," she whined, rubbing her head.

"What did you sleep with?" Josie asked accusingly, sounding annoyed. Things between them had gotten better since Josie nearly died from The Triad's Malivore mud bullet, but things were still a little rocky between them. Mostly because they were each still processing the likely possibility that one of them was going to be forced to kill the other in a magical battle of wills. A birthright left to them by their nearly extinct coven.

Josie and Lizzie were the sole surviving members of the Gemini coven, a coven that had a long history of casting out their siphoning children and forcing their twins to merge in a magical battle to choose the next leader. A leader that literally became the coven's lifeline. When the leader of the coven dies before a new leader wins the merge, the entire coven dies. Which is exactly how they became the only living members of a cursed coven. Their coven's last hurrah was to magical move them from their dying biological mother's womb into their birth mothers uterus, and shield them from the same fate as they were faced with.

"Nothing," Lizzie grumbled, and crawled out of bed. "I'm not dumb Josie. I know better than to sleep with something I can siphon."

"Then how were you powering your spell?" Josie asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled as she cleaned up the items littering their room. "Maybe I went to the bathroom and siphoned some magic while I was there."

"Yeah maybe. Just be more careful. I nearly got stabbed by a pair of scissors. It'd suck to survive a magical bullet wound only to be done in by an office supply," she chuckled lightly, causing Lizzie to relax a little.

The next strange thing that happened was when she went to brush her teeth before class. She went to turn off the water and broke the hot water handle off. She held the handle up to her face and inspected it closely, wondering how the hell it happened. Everything in the school was magically reinforced because of the vampires and werewolves in attendance. She was just a lowly witch. Sure she had a little muscle on her thanks to her recent fight training with her dad and Hope, but not enough to break the handle.

She put the handle back into place and whispered the spell to repair it. The metal fused back together, and then she gently turned the faucet of, thankfully not breaking it again. Once she was sure the faucet was fixed, she scurried out of the bathroom and back to her room.

At lunch, the fork she was holding bent in half. She hadn't even realized she did it until MG pointed it out to her. When she went to put it down, she accidentally pressed the fork into the wooden table a little too hard, leaving a dent in the wood. She was extra careful with anything she held in her hands for the rest of the day.

During her history of magic class she suddenly felt herself siphoning power from somewhere, but she had no clue from where. She wasn't siphoning through her hands, or her feet, which sometimes happened. There was no red glowing anywhere, and yet she could feel the power rushing through her. She chalked it up to her just having a weird day and went back to trying to focus on her teacher.

As Mrs. Todd droned on about some witch massacre, her mind beginning to wander to the morning. Wondering how and why she had been floating random items in her sleep. Loud laughter broke her from her thoughts, and she looked around to see what her classmates were laughing at. Everything on Mrs. Todd's desk was floating about a foot above the old woman's head. Just as she noticed what was happening, all the items dropped to the desk and floor. Lizzie didn't know how she did it without noticing she was using magic, but for the second time that day, she was looking at the remnants of her spell.

After school, she met Hope in the gym for fight training. Fight training was a recent development for her, having only been a few weeks since she started joining Hope for her previously scheduled training. Now that she had Hope were friends, Hope had no problem with Lizzie joining them, and even took the time to train her when her dad was too busy.

Alaric couldn't make training, so Hope took Lizzie through a few basic maneuvers to free herself if an opponent had her in a lock. Everything was going as it usually did. Hope showed her the move, and then she would practice it on Hope. Today she was simply supposed to flip Hope over her body, effectively breaking the headlock she was in.

On her third attempt, she pulled Hope over her shoulders, the same as the previous two times, only this time Hope went flying across the gym hitting the wall with enough force that her body left a crumbling dent. She landed on the floor in a heap and didn't move for a few seconds.

Lizzie ran to Hope's side in a panic, yelling her name. She knelt down beside her and gently rolled Hope onto her back. She gently tapped Hope's cheeks as the fear became overwhelming. Fat tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Hope's eyes snapped open after a few seconds expelling a heavy gust of air as she did. "Ow," she winced, and then sat up. She looked at Lizzie with surprise, curiosity, and awe written all over her face. "Ow Lizzie. That really hurt."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she cried, fat tears rolled down her cheeks as relief flooded her body. "I don't know how I did that. It just happened."

"It's okay Lizzie," Hope said and moved to kneel in front of her. She gently grabbed Lizzie's shoulders and forced Lizzie to look into her eyes. "It's okay. I promise. I'm okay. You did really good. How ever you did that, it was good. Just breath, okay. Breath." She took a deep breath and smiled when Lizzie did the same. "Come here," she said, then pulled Lizzie in for a hug.

Lizzie put her head on Hope's shoulders and allowed herself a few moments to relax in Hope's comforting embrace.

"See. It's okay," Hope whispered.

Lizzie pushed away from Hope and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry," she said as she stood up. She offered Hope her hand, who gently took it. She helped her up, and then gave her a brief smile. "I just saw you lying there not moving and freaked. I thought I might have killed you."

Hope smiled and chuckled, "It'll take a lot more than a hit to a wall to do me in. No matter how powerful you suddenly become."

"I don't know what's going on," Lizzie admitted. "Today's just been strange. I keep doing magic without meaning to, and breaking things?"

"Really?" Hope asked worried. "Are you doing okay? Have your meds been working?"

Lizzie wanted to annoyed with Hope questioning her mental health, because she generally was annoyed when someone did that, but Hope seemed so genuine and caring, like she really just wanted her to be okay, that she couldn't be annoyed.

"I've been fine," Lizzie said. "My meds are fine. I'm taking them every day. Josie and Dad both make sure of it."

"Then what's going on?" Hope she asked.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said, and then sighed heavily. She hated feeling so discombobulated, especially when she'd been doing everything she was supposed to be doing. "Maybe it's just one of those days."

"Yeah. Maybe," Hope agreed. They walked over to the benches where their bags were laying. "Do you want to go back to my room and chill. Auntie Freya just sent me a new TV show to watch."

"Which one this time?" Lizzie asked.

"Degrassi. Apparently, this one is Aunt Keelin's favorite show growing up. There's fourteen seasons and then there is a continuation I can watch on Netflix." She grabbed her duffle bag off the bench and headed for the locker room. "Come on. Let's go raid the kitchen. I'm starving."

Hope lead them into the kitchen. She went to the industrial size fridge to look for leftovers while Lizzie went to cabinet to look for snacks. She reached up and pulled the cabinet door open and was reminded why she had been so upset earlier when the door was ripped off its hinges and went clattering to the floor. She looked at the door in shock and then turned to look up at Hope who had heard the commotion. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I didn't mean to," Lizzie whimpered.

"Um… Okay… Maybe we should go see your dad," Hope suggested, and then picked up the door. "Maybe he'll have an idea of what's going on with you."

Lizzie allowed Hope to pull her along to her father's office, where they found him sitting at his desk with a stack of school brochures in front of him.

"Hey girls," he said brightly. "I was going to come see you Lizzie. We have a new recruit coming in a week and I need you and Josie to show her around." His eyes shifted from his daughter to Hope. A confused look crossed his face. "Hope, why are you caring a cabinet door."

Hope put the door in one of the chairs, "Because Lizzie ripped it off its hinges."

He chuckled, "That's not possible. The entire school is magically reinforced."

"Well she did," Hope insisted. She pulled Lizzie, who was in a daze, over to the opposite chair and gently guided her into it. "She also chucked my halfway across the gym earlier, into the wall hard enough to leave a dent and knock me out for a few seconds. Without using magic."

Alaric sat up and gave his daughter a worried look. "That's not possible," he said grimly.

"I believe we've already established that she did it," Hope snarked irritated. "Lizzie, tell your dad all the weird things that have been going on."

And she did. She explained how Josie woke her up because she was levitation random items in her room. She told him how she bent a fork in half, and then pressed it into the wood, leaving behind a dent. He wasn't impressed when she told him about her classroom antics, and by the time she had finished telling him how she tossed Hope across the gym, he looked terrified.

"Lizzie…" he said and then coughed. "Are you… I mean… Have you drank any vampire blood lately?"

"Ewe, no. Why would you ask me that… Oh… You don't think I'm a… no I can't be… I'm still able to do magic. See…" She grabbed Hope's hand and siphoned some of her magic and levitate the stack of brochures in front of him. They teetered left and right, spilling a few of the top ones over. "See… A vampire can't do that."

He pushed the still levitating stack of brochures back down and fix them so they were all piled up. "Um… There's something I haven't told you about your coven."

"You mean you've been keeping something else from us? Shocking," she gibed.

Alaric glared at her briefly and then said, "Siphoner witches are able to retain their power when they are turned into a vampire. They're actually able to siphon themselves."

"So if I die and become a vampire, I can still use magic?" Lizzie asked. Alaric nodded his head. "Cool!"

"That doesn't mean you can go and get yourself kill," Alaric insisted.

"You already think I'm a vampire, remember," she reminded him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not though. I think I would know if I suddenly had a craving for blood."

"Well, there's one way to find out," Hope said. She brought her arm up to her mouth and extended her wolf fangs enough to bite into her wrist, and them offered Lizzie her arm.

Lizzie scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Ewe, Hope. I'm good."

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her arm away. "Guess that settled that. She's definitely not a vamp."

"Well maybe it's just a fluke," Alaric offered, and then opened his bottom draw and searched around for something. A minute later he raised a wide dagger about a foot long.

He handed it to Lizzie. "Here. This is nearly indestructible."

"You mean like the school is suppose to be," jested Hope.

Alaric threw Hope an exacerbated look, then looked back to his daughter. "It's been spelled to be nearly indestructible. Try and bend it."

Lizzie carefully took the dagger and held it in both hands. With her palm covering the dagger end, she tentatively tried to bend the dagger. She, as well as her father and Hope, was surprised when she easily bent the dagger in half.

Alaric snatched the bent dagger out of her hands and held it up close to her face to inspect it. "How?" was all he was able to say for about ten minutes as he continued to closely inspect it, as though it would answer his question.

Lizzie and Hope just looked at each other with annoyed looks on their faces. Hope picked up the cabinet door and set it on the floor before taking its place in the chair.

He finally laid the dagger carefully onto his desk and looked up at the girls. "I'm going to call Elena," he finally said. "I get her to see you tomorrow. Um… just be extra careful until then."

"That's it. That's your wise advice. Just be extra careful," Lizzie mocked.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you girls were looking for the answer, but if you're not a vampire, then there could be a hundred different reasons why you are suddenly stronger than a vampire. Someone could have placed a spell on you or something else could be going on. I just don't know, and I need time to figure out the possibilities."

"Fine," Lizzie grumbled, and then stood up. "Come on Hope. Let's go watch that show your aunt sent you.

"You go on ahead. My room's unlocked. I'll catch up in a few minutes," Hope instructed.

Lizzie nodded her head and then left. She figured Hope was going to get a better answer for her. She made her way up Hope's room thinking over her day. It was nice to know that there was something going on with her, and she wasn't having delusions again. Not that it happened very often, but it had happened and it was scary to think about. Not being able to trust what you are seeing or remembering is real is one of the worsts parts of her disorder. The thought alone was enough to trigger an episode.

She careful opened Hope's door and laid down on her bed. Since Josie's admission they had grown a lot closer, especially after Hope stopped Malivore for good. They were always in Hope's room watching one show or another. Sometimes Landon and MG chilled with them, but a lot of the time it was just her and Hope. She liked it better that way. Call her selfish, but she liked have Hope all to herself. Lizzie kicked off her shoes and slipped under the covers and quietly waited for Hope to show up.


End file.
